


Cindeleanor

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cinderella - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pauper!Harry, Please leave comments and kudo's, Prince!Louis, bye, enjoy, fairytale, kingdom - Freeform, marraige, romantic, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Louis has to hold a dance to try and find a wife, he meets the Beautiful Eleanor and falls in love, or does he, what happens when Harry the pauper's the one he falls in love with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cindeleanor

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me in a dream! Please leave comments and Kudo's and your thoughtss :) Took forever to write so enjoyy

Prince Louis had been single for quite a while now. Reaching his early 20's his mum, Queen Jay, was getting quite worried about her sons future. She decided that she would hold a ball, to find Louis a wife. And crown her princess. Louis wasn't really bothered by the thought of having a ball, he considered it a party.  
Everyone in the neighbourhood was invited. The prince decided to post the Invations himself to make sure everybody he wanted was invited. Even people he didn't know. As he slipped them in the post box, he noticed one house, with a beautiful girl named Eleanor. He smiled to himself and posted the letter through the box. He saw her jog to the door and pick it up, she looked out the window and smiled at the young prince. He walked off, completely satisfied with whom he'd invited. 

 

As his mother Queen Jay prepared for the ball, Louis was trying on his suit. His younger sisters, Princess Lottie, Fizz, Phoebe and Daisy were all putting on there dresses aswell.  
"Louis, will you do our hair?" Phoebe asked him. Louis nodded, He was quite good at doing it, since he watched his mum braid her long hair since he was little. Phoebe sat in his lap and done her braids. "You look ever so pretty" Louis said smiling at the young princess. "Thankyouu Lou" Phoebe smiled and dotted off back to her room. Louis smiled to himself as he buttoned up his suit and straightened his bow tie. "Come on Louis" His Mother called. Louis ran down the stairs twisting and turning anxious to see who would turn up to the event.  
Nobody was there yet, his mother had got him hyped for nothing. "Come on help with the decorations!" His mother said. Louis immediately responded and picked up some of the buntin and hung it around the ballroom. He then put out the buffet and turned the lights off to check if the disco ball was working. Then he got the music set up ready for the first guests to arrive. The servants opened the doors and the first guests came in. Louis smiled welcoming them all. A few he recognized and had seen around. A few of the girls pretended to trip and landed straight into him. Louis just giggled and regained his balance slowly pusing them away. The night had just begun and everyone started dancing. Louis turned around waiting for Eleanor to arrive. A few hours passed and there was no sign. Untill the doors open and the stunning woman walked in. Her long dress flowing down to the ground behind her. Her hair pinned up in a bun.  
"Will you dance with me?" Louis asked her  
"Would be My Pleasure" She replied smiling  
Louis grabbed her waist and held her close, smiling.  
Eleanor's best friend Tina smiled at her, while she danced with the beautiful pauper boy, with brown curly hair emerald green eyes sparkling, pale soft skin.  
When the song had finished Eleanor asked if she could dance with her best friend Tina  
Louis said okay.  
Tina suggested that the 2 boys dance together for a laugh.  
Louis nodded.  
Louis grabbed the boys waist and held him.  
Harry put his arms around Louis' neck and laughed.  
The boys gazed into each others eyes.  
"I'm Harry" Harry said.  
"Louis" He replied  
"Er, Duh, everyone knows that, you are the prince of the damn country" Harry said giggling  
Louis Laughed  
"Sometimes I forget that" Louis replied  
"How, isn't that like your whole life?" Harry asked  
"Well yeah I guess, until I marry and have a family, who will become royal so yeah I guess it is my whole life" Louis answered  
"You say it like it's a bad thing" Harry said  
"It is, sometimes I want to be normal like you, do whatever I want, without it always being in the public eye" Louis explained  
"I see" Harry said.  
Harry smiled.  
"Follow me" Louis said.  
Grabbing the younger boys hand and pulling him outside. Obviously in a rush because he was sort of running outside.  
Harry nearly tripped but managed to regain his balance which told Louis to go a bit slower as the boy was being dragged at quite a speed.  
When they reached outside Louis whispered something into Harry's ear.  
"I like you a lot Harry"  
Harry smiled  
"I like you too"  
Louis then smiled  
"I'm going to kiss you?" Louis said  
"Is that a statement or a question?" Harry asked  
"Both" Louis said  
"How can it be both?" Harry asked giggling  
Louis presses his lips gently to Harry's.  
"Nice way to shut me up though" Harry said.  
Louis smiled.  
And kissed him again, this time Harry kissed back, Louis hand's where around Harry, pulling him close.  
"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Louis asked  
"Yeah, but I thought it was a myth" Harry said.  
"Same, untill I met you" Louis whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's cheek.  
Harry smiled  
"You better go and find yourself a wife, I think Eleanor is waiting" Harry said.  
"I don't think I can" Louis replied.  
"Not with the way I feel about you" He added  
"But your mum will go nuts.." Harry said.  
"Mhm, But it's my life, my story" Louis replied.  
Harry smiled and kissed Louis' nose gently.  
"And I can still get married, never mind that" Louis said  
"What..?" Harry asked  
"Marry me Harry" Louis said, looking into the boys eyes.  
"I can't.." Harry replied  
"Why not?" Louis asked  
"Your family.." Harry said  
"Then run away with me, I want to be with you, Harry" Louis said softly.  
"I can't Louis" Harry said a tear running down his cheek.  
Louis ran his fingers along the outline of Harry's jaw.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do now" Louis said, looking deep into Harry's eyes.  
"I love you Louis" Harry said  
"Then marry me then" Louis remarked.  
"I wish I could Lou, but I really can't" Harry replied  
"Why not, just tell me" Louis said  
"It's..it's. m-my family, There going to war soon and I need to go" Harry replied.  
"What, you mean I'll never see you again" Louis whimpered.  
"Yeah, that's what I mean" Harry spoke softly.  
"I can't, I can't, you ca-can't leave" Louis said, pushing the boy away in shock.  
"I'm so sorry Louis" Harry said.  
Harry slowly walked off, turning back to face Louis for a second.  
Louis sat down in floods of tears.  
He sat there for about an hour, untill a figure emerged from the mist.  
It wasn't a spooky figure, he recognised the curly hair straight away.  
"Louis I've changed my mind" Harry said.  
"Huh??" Louis questioned  
"About what you said, with it being your life, your story, if my family want to go to war then let them, but I want to be here with you. I can't leave now, not after everything" Harry said.  
Louis was in shock, he quickly pulled the boy close.  
"So.. Harry, Will you marry me?" Louis asked  
Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip.  
Louis smiled and hugged Harry tight.  
Eleanor ran out seeing what had just happened.  
"Oh" She said, seeing the boys hugging  
She walked off and threw her corsage on the floor.  
Harry giggled.  
Louis smiled for this was their life, this was THEIR story.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments would mean the world!!!! <3 x


End file.
